El retrato maligno
by Simca90
Summary: se dice que una hermosa pintura de una mujer peliroja se aprece en cualquier lugar en busca de su amado One shot especial de terror.


**Notas iniciales de la autora:**

**1.- Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima- sensei. Yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**2.- la historia tampoco me pertenece esta vez únicamente he a adaptado la historia de terror llamada el cuadro de Rose Mary (que por cierto espero que les guste)**

**3.- esta historia me ha gustado por eso decidí adadpatarla con motivo de día de muertos y esta dedicada Raspberry Orchid**

**Sin más ya no los entretengo y que disfruten la lectura **

El retrato maligno:

Cierto día en la ciudad de magnolia Gerald Fernández conducía a su casa, donde su esposa Minerva Simons, lo esperaba. Tenían dos años, aún no tenían hijos, aunque sí los deseaban.

"me gustaría escuchar como juegan los niños mientras corren por la casa"

Gerald pensaba en eso todos los días cuando recorría el trayecto a casa, pero esta vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una preciosa imagen. Un cuadro abandonado a mitad de la carretera. un cuadro que parecía mostrar a una mujer de la época colonial tomando el té mientras leía un libro cubierta por una sombrilla del mismo color que su hermoso vestido rojo carmesí.

Estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía un recuadro de metal en la parte inferior de su marco. Al pasar la manga de su camisa se pudo leer "Erza Scarlet". Maravillado por la belleza del cuadro, Gerald lo subió a su vehículo pues era algo encantador e inmediatamente pensó colgar en la mansión en la que vivía.

- justo en lo alto de la pared de la sala-se dijo así mismo pensando que es donde se vería muy bien y todos los visitantes dirían lo espectacular que es y preguntaran sobre su origen mientras se carcomen en secreto por la envidia.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Gerald continuó en el largo trayecto hacia su hogar.

-hogar, dulce hogar- se dijo recordando que seguramente su esposa Minerva lo esperaría con una sonrisa en la puerta, como una fiel guardiana.

—Cariño al fin llegas, te he estado esperando. La cena está lista— le dijo Minerva abriendo la puerta para entrar a casa e ir en dirección a la cocina, pero Gerald la detuvo cuando dio media vuelta.

—Espera, tengo que mostrarte algo. ¡Quedarás impresionada al verlo!- le dijo maravillado corriendo al automóvil para sacar el cuadro- Es algo maravilloso, además debe valer una fortuna, amor.

Gerald lo sacó del auto, donde lo aprisionaba con una avaricia inmensa. Minerva sólo miro la pintura de reojo. Minerva de algo estaba segura no le llamaba la atención la pintura.

Después entraron a casa ya que fuera empezaba ha hacer frío. Mientras Gerald colgaba en la pared el cuadro, Minerva servía la cena. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa, pero él no dejaba de observar el retrato parecía enamorado de la pintura, se le veía ausente, su mente estaba ocupada con la imagen de "Erza Scarlet".

Pasaron los días y todos los días era lo mismo cuando llegaba geral corría a la estancia para observar el cuadro y después de un rato se sentaba a comer sin dejar de admirar el retrato de la pelirroja.

—¿Podrías dejar de verlo? —dijo Minerva con celos y enojo: odiaba ese cuadro cada vez más parecía que quería robarle el amor de su marido, tal vez por eso se había atravesado en su camino.

Él simplemente contemplaba aquella imagen colonial, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, perdido en la imaginación, en los cabellos de la chica y en aquellos ojos que parecían reflejarlo. Parecía tan real, pero solo era un cuadro, un cuadro que ni respirar podía.

—Es qué acaso no lo ves, es una hermosa obra de arte.- replico geral para el disgusto de su esposa.

Al oír eso, Minerva se levantó lanzando la vajilla con un fuerte estruendo sobre la mesa de madera del comedor. Sin embargo así su marido pareció interesarle poco que se retirara del comedor enfadada. No dejaba de contemplar aquel cuadro, solo faltaba que se moviera y le hablara.

"Es hermosa", susurró para él solo. Se retiró de la mesa y salió al patio, pero en su mente seguía aquella mujer invitándolo a entrar en aquel antiguo lugar de primavera.

Todo parecía quedar pequeño ante su nueva adquisición, "la casa es muy pequeña para esta maravillosa pintura", pensaba Gerald sin importarle la opinión de su mujer ni el hecho de que viviera en un impresionante caserón.

-"Ojala la pintura viviera"- comentó para sí mismo mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado y sentía el viento fresco que corría en ese día sin nubes donde se veía fácilmente la maravilla de la naturaleza- estupenda sin duda alguna- pero a la percepción de Gerald era carente de intensidad en comparación con la maravilla que tenía en casa (y no precisamente se refería a su esposa…).

Algo extraño le sucedía con esa mujer del retrato, algo que ni Dios mismo podía explicar, una obsesión que llevaba a otro nivel superior.

-"me encantaría que la mujer del cuadro viviera"- dijo en voz baja tal vez para que los vecinos que ahora dormían no lo escucharan, o solo para que su mujer que lo observaba por la ventana no se enfadara.

Entró a su casa de nuevo cuando las luces se apagaban. No tenía importancia saber qué hora era, ni qué pensaría de él su mujer. Ya adentro, entre las sombras miró a aquella mujer tomando el té.

Una mujer de belleza enigmática, con algo que no sabría muy bien definir pero que le atraía de manera increíble. No importaba si no era del gusto de su esposa, si Minerva no quería el cuadro con él, él mismo se iría solo con su nueva y preciosa mujer de pintura.

Subió la escalera paso a paso lentamente hasta llegar a lo que era su habitación. Allí su mujer dormía o eso parecía, pues quizá solo aparentaba dormir para no tener una pelea más. Ellos rara vez peleaban, pero Minerva era muy celosa.

-Qué estúpidas que pueden volverse las mujeres cuando sienten celos. Tener celos de un cuadro, como si la chica del cuadro fuese a cobrar vida y seducirme, ¡vaya idiotez!- se dijo interiormente Gerald mientras miraba a Minerva con cierto disgusto, aunque luego le vino a la mente la chica del cuadro y todo lo que quiso fue dormir para soñar con ella, para estar en sus brazos y bucear en el encanto de sus ojos…

Abrió sus ojos, frente a él, en aquel ventanal de su habitación, el sol resplandecía. Erza Scarlet estaba sentada. Tomaba el té con la elegancia de toda una princesa, brillaba como una estrella, resplandecía como el sol y era elegante como la luna.

—Siéntate, cariño, ven aquí a mi lado.- le dijo con una suave voz seductora invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

Él, con una sonrisa de enamorado atontado, tomando su mano enguantada empezó a besarle. Ella lo observaba con tanta maravilla y cariño.

De pronto observó por la ventana: las nubes tapaban el sol y un torbellino empezó a girar en su dirección, se hacía más y más grande, como un gigantesco tornado. Chocó en su ventana mientras los cristales se rompían, y él despertó. Despertó de aquel sueño que no quería abandonar.

Fue como si el ruido de los vidrios que estallaban lo hubiera devuelto a la realidad, o al menos eso parecía.

Bajó las escaleras con cansancio y sin cuidado, no le importaba tropezar, aún llevaba la misma ropa de ayer.

Llegó hasta la sala, la puerta se encontraba abierta. El cuadro que daba vista hacia la cocina no estaba, de seguro fue esa fastidiosa niña a la cual tenía como esposa, una chica molesta y explosiva.

Algo sin embargo había pasado: ahí seguía esa mujer clavada en la pared, pero había algo extraño en ella, había crecido, se había expandido, la torre del castillo de Crocus se observaba, y un paisaje crecía a su lado.

Se veía la casa de ella y finalmente el castillo se apreciaba a lo lejos, personas bailando, hombres retratando a las más bellas damas y una orquesta clásica.

Definitivamente el cuadro había sido alterado, pero era imposible que lo hubiese hecho Minerva pues ella nunca había tocado brocha alguna y los cambios eran formidables. O quién sabe, quizá contrató a un gran pintor, mas… ¿dónde rayos estaba Minerva? Tal vez estaba de compras en el mercado y había olvidado cerrar su puerta.

Gerald giró su cuello: el cuadro crecía más y más, como si fueran raíces creciendo sobre su pared. Una planta maravillosa, que se extendía en las ventanas, las tapizaba como si fueran ladrillos de un mágico castillo. Y el cuadro crecía más y más, con los jefes del concejo, señoritas y ancianos elegantes, flores rojas que parecían abrirse de pétalo en pétalo, mariposas y aves que revoloteaban en el cielo, ventanales gigantes donde la luz se filtraba, niños jugueteando ante sus ojos maravillados.

Todo era tan extraño, tan mágico y confuso en aquel proceso que se desplegó hasta que el lugar en que él se hallaba fue sellado y, así como salida de la nada, Erza estaba frente a él, mirándolo con dulzura (y algo de pasión) porque había sido el hombre que la recogió en aquella oscura y fría noche, el hombre que la colocó en un cálido hogar.

—¿Quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó entusiasmada aquella mujer y él asintió con una seña afirmativa, besó sus labios, mientras ella resbalaba por su cuello, con un tremenda pasión, mostrando su escote.

—Espera, aquí no se puede, antes tienes que hacerme un favor, sobre todo si quieres estar conmigo —dijo aquella mujer mientras él afirmaba sus acciones sin dejar de tocarla.

—Mata a tu esposa—dijo ella finalmente y Gerald Al oír eso él se detuvo un momento, la miró a sus claros ojos, a sus pupilas que parecían dilatarse un poco. Estando en sí, se habría negado rotundamente, se habría indignado, a pesar de lo tonta que a veces le parecía Minerva. Pero el punto es que estaba fuera de sí mismo. Estaba atrapado, encantado por esa mirada que le ofrecía cosas por las que renunciaría al mismo cielo así que…¿Por qué no condenarse al infierno y matar a Minerva?

—Sí, por ti asesinaría hasta al Líder del concejo de Magia —dijo Gerald arrebatado y continuó besando los brazos de ella sin que ésta se opusiese a su cariño.

Un portazo lo despertó (ahora sí realmente despertó). Su esposa había llegado, el cuadro no se encontraba en la pared, Minerva sostenía una bolsa, tal vez era el almuerzo de esa mañana.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Gerald furioso dirigiéndose hacia Minerva.— ¿Dónde está? —decía más enfurecido.

— ¿Dónde está?… No sé dónde está y no me interesa, tal vez se fue caminando. —dijo Minerva con ironía y luego caminó hacia donde estaba la cocina, dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y de espaldas empezó a hablar.—Te dejé un poco del almuerzo en el refrigerador, lo calientas en el microondas.

Tras decir eso, giró y se encontró cara a cara con su marido. Un golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer. Gerald había tomado de un estante cercano el retrato de su boda el marco era me madera con bordes finamente decorados con acero y con ese símbolo de unión, le había propinado un golpe bárbaro…

Minerva abrió un poco los ojos pero la sangre le nublaba la vista. No podía reaccionar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sentía era miedo, decepción y un breve e intenso relámpago de dolor y compasión por la monstruosa transformación que había experimentado su marido.

—¿Gerald? ¡Dime qué te hizo la mujer del cuadro! ¿Dime qué te hice yo? —dijo Minerva con los ojos nublados ya no solo por la sangre sino por las últimas lágrimas que lloró antes de que Gerald despertase de la duda que por un momento detuvo sus manos asesinas…

Fue un golpe tras otro. Nada lo detenía, ni los gritos de ella ni el ver como su cara se iba transformando en un penoso amasijo de carne y hueso. Solo se detuvo al reventarle el cráneo.

La escena era horrenda pero pronto estaría fuera de ese lugar. Qué más daban esas manchas de sangre. Arrastró su cuerpo hasta el baño manchando el suelo de escarlata. Abrió el grifo del agua y esta empezó a salir llenando rápidamente la bañera, allí puso el cadáver de Minerva con la mitad del cráneo aplastado.

—Te lo dije, perra, ¿dónde está mi cuadro?-le dijo Gerald con saña y odio.

Miró al cadáver y lo colocó sobre el agua que se estancaba en aquella bañera, el rostro de su mujer se hundía en la clara agua provocando que fuera difícil de ver. El agua carmesí y el negro de sus cabellos era una combinación extraña que mareaba, pero él salió de aquel cuarto sin importarle que el agua continuara saliendo hasta desbordarse.

El sótano era el lugar más seguro en que Minerva podría haber ocultado su cuadro. Y como pensó ahí estaba oculto detrás de algunos oxidados metales. Se encontraba partido a la mitad y Erza Scarlet parecía haber desaparecido de la pintura.

De pronto un susurro resopló en su nuca: era ella, su querida Erza Scarlet aquella que le robó sus acciones, la dueña de su alma, su cerebro y su corazón…

Giró su cuello. Corrió tras ella escaleras arriba como un niño dispuesto a abrir sus regalos en la mañana de navidad. Un lazo que antes había adornado su preciosa cabellera color fuego se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina marcándole donde había entrado su amor: ahí estaba esa hermosa pelirroja, tomando el té.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las doce, su sueño se cumplió.

—Vamos, amor, lo has logrado, has llegado a mi corazón cumpliendo mi suplica, eres un honorable caballero. — le dijo ella y le sirvió té en una pequeña taza. Gerald se quedo parado frente a la imagen dudando por unos segundos en acercarse.

—Vamos, toma tu té, y estaremos juntos por siempre, vamos, bébelo. — Gerald se acerco lentamente hasta Erza tomando asiento en elegante paisaje.

Natsu y Lucy Dragneel los vecinos de los Fernández se extrañaron, porque hacía semanas que no había visto a Gerald y Minerva salir de su hogar. Por eso un día Natsu extrañado fue a tocar su puerta, pero nadie respondía y un olor nauseabundo invadía el ambiente, como si un perro estuviera pudriéndose.

Dentro se escuchaba el goteo constante del agua, incluso el suelo del jardín se encontraba húmedo, la hierba había crecido hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas. La cerradura de la puerta no tenía candado alguno y el cadáver de Gerald se podía ver a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa, inerte en el suelo de la cocina. Consternado, Natsu salió corriendo para sorpresa de su esposa vio correr a su marido al primer teléfono que encontró en su casa y la Policía llegó en instantes.

Magos forenses y los peritos tenían una teoría, pero el agua había dañado muchas pruebas. En opinión de los forenses, al parecer habían golpeado brutalmente a Minerva Simons hasta reventarle la mitad del cráneo, tras lo cual la arrastraron hasta la bañera.

El presunto culpable era Gerald Fernández, el cual se había suicidado ingiriendo un té con cianuro. Misteriosamente, de entre todos los posibles elementos vinculables al siniestro una cosa no quedó dañada por la humedad: se trataba de una pintura que alguien había depositado sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

Como por arte de magia el cuadro se había reparado solo y en él se veía a una enigmática y hermosa mujer que tomaba el té y llevaba un vestido escotado casi tan rojo como sus largos y ondulados cabellos y justo a un lado se apreciaba la figura de Gerald inclinado ante ella depositando un beso en su mano.

Y en el cuadro ahora se podía aprecian la leyenda de Erza Scarlet y Gerald.

Al apreciarla bien los magos que habían acudido a ala escena quedaron fascinados y horrorizados al ver que en el cuadro estaba el sujeto llamado Gerald Fernández e inmediatamente comprendieron que era un cuadro mágico.

Desde entonces el cuadro de Erza Scarlet es mantenido en una bóveda mágica que restringirá su huida en busca de incautos pero lo que nadie sabia es que Erza ya no necesitaba a ningún otro ser pues se había encontrado con la persona que había estado buscando.

Fin.

¡Hola! Bueno en esta ocasión vengo con una adaptación de una historia que fue ligeramente modificada por mi, sinceramente espero que les halla gustado y como no se me dan mucho las historias de terror (y eso que me gustan) y yo quería que fuera de terror por eso tuve que recurrir a la adaptación aun que he de admitir que me ha gustado la historia por si alguien se interesa la saque de una pagina que se llama: relatos de escalofrío . c o m

Les envio un beso y un abrazo de ultra tumba.

Att:simca90


End file.
